


Tell Me the Truth.

by Fishystar



Series: A Romantic Theory of The Artist and The Mayor's Daughter [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chloe can't make up her mind, Chloe has a mental break down, F/M, Mentions of Adrien Agreste - Freeform, Nathanaël might seem a little OOC, Prefect start for a Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Teasing, What are seatbelts?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishystar/pseuds/Fishystar
Summary: Summary:  Chloe has a mental break down and confuses Nathaniel by switching between telling the truth and decreasingly believable lies.  Nathaniel decides that he will get Chloe tell him the truth.  Two endings, which one is your favorite?Takes place almost immediately after Draw Me a Soulmate Tattoo.





	1. Chloé Has a Mental Breakdaown!  Someone, Send Help!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draw Me a Soulmate Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066401) by [moonviewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonviewer/pseuds/moonviewer). 



            When we got back to the other side of the beach where the rest of the class is.  I pulled Nathanaël’s hoodie off.  Determined to free myself of the garment that drowns me in his _wonderful_ smell. _Wait, no. I hate him; I hate him and his stupid, idiotic, beautiful smile.  No!  This can’t be right!_ Yet, I want him to kiss me again.  I want him to hold me.  I want to hear him call me beautiful, again and _again_. _No, I don’t, anyone but that stupid emo artist that sits in the back of the class!_ I drop the hoodie on Nathanaël’s shoulder as I make my retreat, while I berate myself for having such thoughts.  I swiftly approach the water.  I step a few feet past the water line when the thoughts start up again.  I drop to my knees in the water and use my right hand to try and scrub the words off of my arm.

            I don’t notice the way that everyone in watching me.  I don’t care about _them_ right now anyways.  All I care about, all that I _want_ right now is to go _back_.  Back to before I had Nathanaël draw me that _stupid_ soulmate tattoo. Unknown to me, Adrien had gotten the rest of the class to ignore me and return to whatever they were doing.

            At least _then_ I wouldn’t know that he is my supposed _soulmate_ , and I wouldn’t be so upset over thoughts of him _not wanting_ to be with me.

            The black ink that had been used for the tattoo washes off of my arm.   The black mess is gone from my arm, but the words are still there, staring back at me daring me to try and defy them, _taunting_ me.  Making me remember the explosion of happy butterflies that I felt when we kissed; butterflies, that I’d never felt when I kissed boys in the past.  But I can _never_ admit that to him.  It’s too _late_ for that, I reacted the way I _always_ do.  I lied and pushed him away.  I can’t take it back; I can’t let myself fall in _love_ with him now.  Because we made a deal and I didn’t tell him the truth.  I just _know_ that he felt nothing with that kiss, but in the short time we sat behind that big rock, he became one of the _most_ important people to me.

            My left arm and right hand are stinging from my attempt to wash the words away.  I don’t notice the hot tears rolling down my cheeks.  But I do notice that I am suddenly covered by someone’s shadow.  I choose to ignore them though.  I don’t want to talk to _anyone_ right now.

            This whole soulmate thing is _so_ messed up!  I didn’t want this to _happen_.  My thoughts are such a mess.  I don’t even know what I want anymore.  I _want_ to be with him, but I don’t want to _force_ him to be with me.   _I don’t understand it.  When I want something I get it no matter the cost.  Why am I willing to just give him up?_

            “Do you really hate the idea of it that much?  So much that you’d be willing to hurt yourself this way?”   The owner of the shadow asks quietly.  I can tell just from the voice that it is Nathanaël, I can also tell that he is not being quite for my sake, but because he is hurt.  His voice is dripping with sadness, but what reason would he have to be sad? _Why does the thought of Nathanaël being sad hurt so much?_

            I am not in my right mind, which is the only explanation I could have offered for how I answer him. “I don’t _hate_ the idea at all! But I know that there’s no _way_ you could possibly ever consider _me_.” I start off yelling but my voice trails off as my confession breaks my own heart.   My right arm is suddenly extremely tired so I let my arm drop to hang limply by my side. Both of my arms hurt, my left because I seem to have rubbed it to the point where I might look like I have carpet burn on my arm later, and my right from the work it took to make the left _that_ raw.

            “Chloé, get up.” He declares in a way that doesn’t seem to fit with the whole ‘shy’ demeanor. When I don’t stand a hand grabs me by my right arm and pulls up, forcing me to stand up. I’m still distracted by the fact that I’ve let him close enough that the idea that he doesn’t want to be with me is tearing me apart inside; to notice that he is taking me to the umbrella he was sitting under earlier.

            “Chloé, there’s no deal.” He tells me like it’s a fact. I break free from his hold on my arm and sit down in the cool sand in the shade of the umbrella. Not _quite_ wanting to leave his company, but not quite wanting to look at him when doing so brings those butterflies back.

            “We _agreed_ to it though, that if neither of us felt anything then we would never feel anything for each other, and I told you already that I felt _nothing_.” I say, mindlessly dragging a finger through the sand.

            “The deal was if _both_ of us felt nothing and while it’s _disappointing_ that you felt nothing. I _did_ ; so we don’t have a deal.” He sits down beside me. We sit in silence as his words slowly sink in. When I finally realize what he said my head snaps to look him in the eye. Not wanting to let myself have any false hope, if he only meant it as a joke. But he didn’t _sound_ like he was joking, and he is looking at me like I’m the most _beautiful_ thing in the universe. The look in his eye fills me with warmth, happiness, and _hope_.

            His gaze on me has me still as a statue. Mostly because a part of me is scared that if I move he’ll realize just _who_ he’s looking at and turn his gaze away. But the other part of me is so captivated by the color of his eye, that I’m discovering how _hard_ it is to breath while trying to stay as still as a statue, when he suddenly bursts out in laughter. I instantly recoil away from him; ashamed that I allowed myself to believe the words I had so _desperately_ wanted to hear.

            He continues to laugh, and _laugh_. I should leave; the longer I sit here while he laughs at me the more it hurts. I begin to stand up and he seems to instantly sober up. Stopping me from escaping by grabbing my wrist. “Where are you going?” He asks softly, with a curious gaze. His voice has the slightest hint of worry.

            I turn my head away, refusing to look at him. Because his eyes have power over me, power that no one should _ever_ have over me. “I don’t know! Anywhere that’s not next to _you_!” I scoff, somehow managing to get the normal me to resurface.

            “I don’t _want_ you to leave.” He says then gently pulls me closer. The way he is pulling me closer, his hold on me is gentle, fragile. I could break out of his grasp and escape, and he would let me.   For reasons unknown to me, I let him pull me back. I sit down next to him where I had been sitting moments ago. “You didn’t feel anything when we kissed, but you don’t hate the idea of being with me. Yet I’m just the loser art kid who can’t _possibly_ be destined to be with you.” He sighs the last part dramatically bringing his other hand up, touching the back of his hand to his forehead in exaggerated distress. His eyes are closed but he peeks one open to look at me and his face turns pink.

            I look away from him, choosing to watch the rest of the class play around in the water while I roll his words around in my head. Considering them.

            “I mean; it can’t be possible that, _Chloé the daughter of the Mayor_ would ever think that _I’m_ cute, right?” He adds, and the way he says it like a statement makes my heart _sink_.

            My reaction _should_ have been internal. My thoughts _should_ have been ‘ _It’s unfair of him to quote me like this. I never knew that Nathanaël could be so rude. It just doesn’t fit his personality that he always has in class_.’ But instead of that I shout, “That’s _not_ true! Why are you treating me like _this_!” My face feels like it is on fire, I glare at Nathanaël angrily. I can’t think of how else to react at the moment, and I just can’t _possibly_ keep quiet anymore.

            He drops the act he had been putting on, leaning in closer to me. Whispering his answer, “ _Why_? Well, because this is the _only_ way I can think of to get you to tell me the truth.” I notice that his hand that grabbed my wrist to keep me from leaving; seems to have fallen so that it is resting atop my hand, but I don’t mention this to him, as he doesn’t seem to realize this. He might tease me, or worse move his hand _away_. I turn my head away from him to look at the rest of the class. They don’t seem to notice what is happening over here. _Usually_ , I want everyone’s attention, but _right now_ I only want the attention of the boy sitting next right to me. I want his attention but I’m not going to suddenly change who I am. So I don’t even peek at him, just watching our classmates who are too far away to hear anything we say.

            My eyes land on Adrien, who appears to be glancing my way. I can’t see his expression too well, but he quickly turns his attention to Marinette who stands in next to him. She’s talking animatedly about something making gestures with her hands. Whatever she says, it makes Adrien laugh.

            Suddenly fingers grab my chin and gently turn my head to face Nathanaël. “So Chloé. Won’t you tell me the truth? Because you’ve been saying a _lot_ of things today, but none of it matches up.” He speaks softly as he leans in closer, tilting his head ever so slightly so that I can see _both_ of his eyes clearly, and all of it makes my heart _race_. My mouth opens and closes like a fish. I’m searching for words to say but thoughts escape me. How have I gotten myself _in_ this situation?


	2. Ending A: Finding the Truth, in the shade of a Beach Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé can't get out of her head. No, that's wrong, it's more like she can't get Nathanaël out of her head. He wants answers. Chloé's mental breakdown continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the short ending, and honestly not the best ending of the two, but I figured that the readers might still enjoy seeing the first ending I had written. I consider the other ending the /real/ ending of this fic.

            He wants me to answer all his questions, but my mind keeps flooding with his words, and his face is all that I can see, not that I really _mind_ ; but his eyes are not making it any easier to _think_.  I close my mouth, giving up on speaking; I press the palms of my hands to my ears, to try and block out the noise.  It proves _ineffective_ to silencing his words that are already in my head.  I close my eyes tight as I _try_ to force my mind to be quiet.  It doesn’t work.  I draw in a heavy breath, and then slowly release it.

            Suddenly, hands land on each of my shoulders and pull me forward.  My eyes open wide in surprise, only to find my face is pressed into Nathanaël’s shoulder and his arms are wrapped around me tightly.  The new position I’m in has taken me by surprise, silencing my mind with a gasp.  Now that I don’t see his face I silently wish that I could.

            “Did you mean it?  Did you really mean it when you said that you felt something when we kissed?”  I manage to mumble into his shoulder softly.

            “Are you asking about our kiss?”  He asks surprised.  I give a short nod.  So he continues on, “I did feel something.  So that means there is no deal.  Even if you felt nothing.”*

            We sit in silence.  Hiding my face in his shoulder, my arms are trapped between our chests.  I manage to free my arms to slide them behind him, reaching up I grab onto the back of his shoulders in a hug.  I use my new grip on him to lift my face up so that I can breath.  “I lied.”  I whisper as I rest my chin on his shoulder.  He hums for me to continue.  “I lied, because I already knew you wouldn’t want to be with me.”  I draw in a shuddering breath to calm myself down and continue on, “I don’t know why, but for whatever reason, I don’t want to force you to be with me, not if it would make you unhappy.”  I press my face back into his shoulder in embarrassment at my confession.

            He gasps in surprise, “That’s not like you, Chloé; to give up on something you want for any reason, much less anyone else.”  He replies softly, simply stating a fact.

            “I know!  That’s why I’ve kept on lying over and over again.  But at the same time it hurts to lie to you.  I just don’t know what to do anymore!  I am trying to go be on my own, but you keep pulling me back to you.  It’s getting difficult to keep thinking that you don’t want me.  So please, stop this if you are only playing with me.”  I whisper pleadingly.

            Nathanaël pulls back so he can look me in the eyes.  “I’m not playing with you Chloé.  I really want to try being with you.  The questions is; Chloé are you willing to be my girlfriend?”  He asks me.  I search his face, looking for any sign that he is lying.

            I don’t find anything but I still turn my head away.  “I doubt you’d even want to stay with me for a week.”  I mumble in a mixture of disappointment, depression, and fear; that I’m right, that he really wouldn’t want to stay with me for even a week.

            He blinks at me in surprise, a light blush on his cheeks.  “How about this?  We’ll do a trial run for 7 days.  Each day, we go on a date; and at the end of the seventh date, we decide if we want to stay together or not.”

            I turn my gaze back on him; tilting my head slightly to the side as I consider it.  I don’t like how he turned this on me, but I can’t see any reason to turn down his offer; so I smile as I nod.  “So tell me, when does this trial begin?”  I ask, unable to even pretend like I’m _anything_ but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nathanaël says questioningly because she asked the question to quietly and it was only further muffled by his shoulder, so the only word he actually partway understood was "kissed".
> 
> After I wrote the second ending I had zero intention of writing anymore to this AU, and then this /terribly/ AMAZING idea for a...continuation... manifested in my head. I think it's going to be really fun, but I still need date ideas, dates Nath would take Chloé on, and date's Chloé would take Nath on. I have zero intention of adding these dates into /this/ fic, but I do hope to post them on here when I have enough done to do so. I haven't started yet, this new fic is going to need a bit of planning.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first ending! The other ending still has flaws that I'm trying to fix. I didn't realize that it didn't match up the story this takes place after, I don't want to just push it out when I could take my time to make sure that it is quality. That's why this chapter took so long to be posted. I hope you guys think it's worth it, because I feel so much better about this ending now because I took so much time to make sure it's ood, but if you find errors please point them out to me and I'll make sure to fix them


	3. Ending 2: Trying to Confess the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things would have turned out had the teacher interrupted their conversation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ending is actually longer then the beginning combined with the first ending! I also almost didn't write this ending but my beta reader DarkSideOfTheMoon1324 encouraged me to write it. She really helped me out when I really needed it! I've also started to beta some of her works as well!

            He wants me to answer all of his questions, but I can’t! My brain isn’t _functioning_.  Luckily, this is the exact moment that our teacher returns, telling us that we need to go get changed because the marine biologists are almost ready, and that we wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.

            Not that _I_ notice this though, I’m too busy trying to fight for control over my brain for silence; but what I _do_ notice however, is that Nathanaël is standing up beside me.  “What?  Where are _you_ going?”  I ask, baffled that after he stopped _me_ from leaving, that he himself is trying to leave me.

            He chuckles as he offers me a hand.  “ _We_ are leaving because the marine biologists are almost ready, so we need to go get changed.  We should finish talking about this later, okay?”  He asks with a calming smile as he continues to hold out his hand to help me up.  I blink at him once, twice, before I hesitantly take hold of his hand and he helps me to my feet.

            I take a few steps away and brush the sand off of me to the best of my ability _without_ re-adjusting my swimsuit bottom.   Then make a swift escape from him.   _Because I need to get rid of the rest of the sand that’s the only reason_. As much as I want to stay near him, it was becoming _suffocating_. It’s not exactly the attention itself, but the _things_ the attention is doing to me.  I _need_ to have some space to myself for a while. As I get changed (and remove the sand more thoroughly) I almost lose myself in thought.   _What words can truly describe how I feel towards him?_  His words haunt my thoughts throughout the rest of the trip.

            At the end of the trip, my chauffeur sends me a message saying that he is stuck in traffic but that he should be here soon.  So I end up waiting with the rest of the class while they are waiting for the bus to show up, and _only_ because my driver seems to be caught up in traffic.   _Normally_ I wouldn’t put up with this.   _Normally_ I would be having a fit right now, but right now I am calmly examining my nails as if it’s an everyday occurrence for me to be standing and waiting with my class for the school bus.  Someone taps on my shoulder from behind, surprising me, causing me to jump almost a foot in the air before I angrily look over my shoulder, _intending_ to glare at the offending person; only to freeze in shock for a moment when I realize _who_ it was that is standing behind me.

            Wearing a somewhat _timid_ smile, Nathanaël waves nervously at me.  I slowly turn around to face him completely.  “Mind talking in private?”  He asks quietly, most likely to keep from attracting attention to us.   _He is being all shy, is it because the others might notice us now; is he just self-conscious? Or is he just suddenly nervous?_ *

            I raise a hand palm up and unroll my fingers gesturing to Nathanaël.  “Lead the way.”  I reply just as quietly.

            He blinks at me in surprise before flashing a smile, as he turns away from me. Striding towards the building to quietly sit on an empty bench.  Glancing around I notice that the rest of the class is clustered all over the place, yet still close enough to one spot to not upset the teacher, _except_ for the two of us now.  I sit halfway down the bench away from him; he looks at me with an amused expression that makes my face flush with warmth.  I tilt my head toward the ground and look away from him.

            His words from our earlier conversation ring in my ears.   _We should finish talking about this later, okay?_  I turn my head towards him just enough to peek up at him.  I freeze at the way he is looking at me; he’s gazing at me with those kind eyes and a soft smile.  I think he realizes that I see the way he’s looking at me from the way he coughs nervously and then turns his gaze in a different direction, his face becomes a _delightful_ shade of pink.  I turn my head so I can look at him easier.  It’s _insane_ how cute he is right now.

            I bring a hand to my lips as I quietly giggle, and now his gaze is back on me.  He looks at me confused, with a small hint of hurt crossing his features; face a shade of red to match his hair.  It just sends me into another fit of giggles.  I look away to try and stop giggling; my gaze passes over the parking lot entry way just as my chauffeur pulls in.  My giggling stops with a realization.   _The school day is over; everyone else is only going to school so that they can go home.  Once I get into that car I won’t see Nathanaël until Monday at school._  I glance back at Nathanaël, the look on his face tells me that he is thinking same thing, and that he’s about as happy about that thought as I am.

            An idea pops into my head and I don’t think twice, I just decide to go with it.  In an instant, I’m on my feet.  I grab his wrist, and pull him to his feet and start walking to my chauffeur.  Nathanaël stumbles in his surprise; I slow for a second to let him to regain his balance before resuming my pace.  I call out to the teacher, “I need this one today.  I’ll make sure he gets home.”  The door to the limousine is already open when we reach it.  I turn around to face Nathanaël.  “Get in.”  I demand, doing my best to ignore the way his surprised expression does funny things to me.  He slowly ducks in, and I quickly follow.  Maybe a minute after my door is closed we are moving.

            The first thing he says after we start moving is, “Why did you do that?”  While looking at me with the same surprise that I saw on his face earlier.  “Wait, no.  That’s a stupid question.  You’re _Chloé_ , you do whatever you want.”  He sighs and facepalms.

            “That’s not the _whole_ truth.  I didn’t want to _stop_ being near you; and when I looked at you, it seemed like _you_ were thinking the same thing as me.  So I didn’t exactly _think_ about it, I just acted on my first impulse.”  I reply defensively, crossing my arms and pouting at him.  He stares at me in surprise.

            “Well, if we are speaking of the _whole_ truth, mind clearing up a few things?” He asks as his surprise is suddenly replaced with a confident smirk that has _absolutely_ no right to be on his face, while leaning to the side and twisting himself more towards me.  One hand is on the top of the seat, while the other is holding the edge of the seat, probably to help him stay in his awkward position.

            I turn my head to look out of the window in my attempt to try and hide my blush.  “I don’t-” I cut myself off.  I don’t want to keep _lying_ to him.  “I don’t know _how_.”  I mumble, but I hadn’t _meant_ to say it out loud.  My eyes widen when I realize that I had _spoken_.  I silently hope that I said it too quietly for him to hear.  I stay frozen in place, waiting to see if he’ll react to what I said.  The silence _drags_ on so I glance at Nathanaël curiously, and I see that he has abandoned the strange position in favor of having a hand hesitantly hovering in the air between us.  Slowly the hand settles into his lap.   _So he did hear me, this is just great!_

            I sigh, moving my hands to my lap; lacing my fingers between each other to hold my hands together as my thumbs go around each other in circles.  I sigh.   _If I try and take that back I might as well lie.  Why does it have to be so difficult to tell him that I did feel something when he kissed me?_  I huff and look back out of the window.  My thumbs knocking into each other occasionally now that I’m not watching them.

            “Chloé, I…” He seems to trail off into his mind.  Then he draws in a deep breath.

            This draws my attention back to him.  Sadness, it’s written not only all over his face but _every_ part of him.  It breaks my heart to see him so sad.   _I did this to him_.  No I can’t let myself think like this. _I need to cheer him up somehow!_  Just as I place a hand on his shoulder, still searching for something to say to cheer him up, I freeze as something clicks in my head. _Does he actually want to be with me?_  “Nathanaël?”  I say his name softly, effectively catching his attention.  “Did you, mean it earlier?  When you said that you felt something when you kissed me?”  I ask shyly, unable to look him in the eye, my face rapidly heating up.

            “I did.  I also have this suspicion that I wasn’t the _only_ one that felt something during that kiss, but _someone_ is avoiding telling me honestly.”  He answers teasingly, almost tauntingly.

            I shift feeling a pang of guilt.  “Have you somehow forgotten _who_ I am?  Once I voice my opinion or feelings about something, I _can’t_ take it back.  If I did that then how people viewed me would change, and I can’t just _change_ something so fundamental about me without _reason_.”  I cross my arms in an attempt to seem like I stand by my point firmly, but the gesture feels weak; and the way he smiles sadly seems to prove that.   _He thinks I’m lying again_. Letting my arms unfold, my hands rest on my lap once again.  “Honestly, it’s been so long since anything made me want to change what I had said so much.”

            At my quiet confession we fall into silence, Nathanaël’s expression shows that he is considering something in his thoughts.  “Chloé, how about this-” before he finishes what he was going to say the car stops and we both fall silent again.

            “Do you want to go out with me?”  I blurt out without thinking as he opens the door and starts to climb out.

            “You mean; you want _me_ to be your boyfriend? You want to be _my_ girlfriend?”  He asks amused, one foot out of the door, but his torso is twisted so that he can still look at me.

            I blink, looking past him; tilting my head in confusion before quickly looking out of my own window and see that we are at Daddy’s hotel.  “Uh, heh.  I think we still have some time to talk and consider the _situation_.”  He blinks at me in confusion.  “Look around, does this look like the area _you_ live in?”  I ask while offering him a small smile.  He gets out of the car, I can’t see above his stomach, but his torso twists like he is looking around confused.  “Maybe the chauffeur was confused. I guess that he thought that today he was supposed to drop us off here, or that he was supposed to drop me off first!”  I suggest, speaking louder than normal so that he can still hear me, just before said chauffeur opens my door.  “You brought us to the wrong place, we need to drop him off at _his_ house.”

            I hear Nathanaël start to tell the chauffeur something, I don’t have a clue what; but I don’t understand a word of what was said, and since the conversation took place over the roof of the limousine, also because part way through, my door is closed when he realizes that I’m not getting out.  But soon Nathanaël is back inside, and sitting down next to me.  “So what was that about being my girlfriend?” He smirks at me.

            I choose to look out of my window while I think of some way to cover up my slip up; we start moving once again.  “I wasn’t thinking, and now that I _am_.  I don’t think that a woman of my _status_ should be in a relationship with someone of yours.”  I continue to stare out of my window. This is how I _normally_ respond to a question like that, so why does it feel so _wrong?  It’s like a cold stone is forming in my stomach_.

            I risk a peek at Nathanaël and see that he is smiling brightly, but no matter how he smiles, I can see that I _hurt_ him with my comment.   _I want to take it back!  How do I take it back?_  I turn to look at him fully, afraid that I may have _officially_ ruined any chance to be with him.  “I did it again.”  I murmur to myself.  “That’s a better reason, why we _shouldn’t_ be together.  I’ll just say something and hurt you.”  I say then press my face into my hands and whisper, “I don’t want to keep hurting you!”  My voice cracks slightly but I’m too focused on trying to not cry to be bothered enough to freak out over it.

            “Chloé, I believe people _can_ change.  That includes _you_.  You say you don’t want to, and that you can’t just change who you are.  But Chloé, it’s because of your _current_ nature, that you hurt everyone who interacts with you, _everyone_ ; and if we really are _meant_ to be together, then that would naturally _include_ me, just much more often.”  He stops and places a hand on my shoulder.  I turn my head to him and shift my fingers so that I can see through the gapes, but still keeping my face hidden.  “You said you can’t and won’t try to change without reason, but you also don’t want to hurt me; is that not reason enough? I still want to give this, _us_ a chance, and from what I can see, you do to.  So how about, we have a trial run?  Every day for seven days, we go on a date.  At the end of the seventh date, we will decide if we want to actually be a couple or not.”

            The car comes to a stop once again.  This time Nathanaël looks out of the window before opening his door; but he instead of getting out, he turns to me.  “How does that sound, Chloé?”  He asks, voice tender, and smile warm.

            “When does this trial start?”  I let my hands fall into my lap with a smile adorning my face; the cold stone that was starting to make its home in the pit of my stomach starts to vanish.

            He looks at the ceiling in thought.  “How about this Sunday?  This way I still have a day to come up with some date ideas.”

            “What about me?”  I ask annoyed that I _apparently_ don’t get to even make any suggestions.

            “Well, _I_ was the one who asked you out, shouldn’t _I_ be the one who _plans_ them?”  He asks, sounding innocent, but the look in his eye says that’s he has won.

            I glare at him for all of one second before I decide to just let him have this one, for _now_.  “Okay, _fine_ ; but when I get home I’m going to be making my _own_ list of date ideas!  If you take me on _horrible_ dates, then you’ll have no choice but to use _my_ ideas instead!”  I gently poke him on the shoulder, only teasing him a _little_ bit.

            He laughs as he climbs out of the limousine.  “Okay, I’ll do my best to _not_ plan horrible dates for us then!”  He replies happily as he waves, and then closes the door.  Once he’s far enough away from the limo, the chauffeur then takes me back to Daddy’s hotel.  I glance out of the window just before we pass _it_.  If we _do_ decide to become a couple, we will need to go _there_ at least once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had no intention to continue this, but then I got an idea for a continuation and it was so horrible that it was fantastic! I mentioned this idea vaguely in the notes at the end of Ending A. Tell me if you would be interested in a teaser of what's to come!
> 
> By the way, which ending did you prefer?
> 
> If you wanna talk to me find me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fishystar

**Author's Note:**

> The next two chapters start just after this one, each is a different ending. I'd love to know which ending you liked best!


End file.
